THE TEMPLARS
by Jieys
Summary: [8-Xcellent remake!] highschool!au read first, then give us a review! Kami hanya sekumpulan remaja biasa yang mencoba menjaga dunia dan merebut kristal kami! it's Fantasy / Romance / School Life / a lil bit Yaoi /? featuring : BTS EXO GOT7 WANNA ONE TWICE ETC. hanya sebuah fanfiksi fantasi bagi remaja yang cinta petualangan.
1. Chapter 1

Di dunia ini, ribuan tahun yang lalu.

Hiduplah seorang penyihir yang begitu kuat. Sangat kuat sampai banyak manusia pada masa itu mengatakan bahwa ia terlalu menakutkan untuk menjadi manusia, dan menyuruh ia untuk mati.

Padahal yang ia lakukan hanya menolong sesama manusia yang membutuhkan. Ia merasa sedih, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menenggelamkan diri di laut.

Sebelum ia menenggelamkan diri, ia bersumpah dibawah langit dan diatas bumi yang ia pijak, bahwa kelak, akan ada 10 keturunan umat manusia, yang dilahirkan untuk memiliki sihir dan menyelamatkan dunia ini dari ancaman.

Kemudian, sama di dunia ini jua, tepatnya 1500 tahun yang lalu.

Seorang _alchemist_ berhasil menemukan 8 batu yang berisi kebaikan dan memiliki mantra sihir yang kuat. Begitu berwarna warni. Merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, ungu, putih dan pink. Kabar ini cepat menyebar ke seluruh dunia. Ia pun diburu oleh seluruh orang yang berniat ingin menguasai dunia dengan 8 batu kebaikan tersebut.

Akhirnya, ia berlari, mengelilingi dunia dan menyembunyikan satu batu di masing masing benua.

Tapi, pada saat hendak menyembunyikan batu terakhir yang berwarna putih, ia tertangkap. Beruntung, ia sempat melempar batu tersebut di tumpukan salju abadi.

Dan kimiawan tersebut.. tewas.

Osaka, 2010.

Seorang anak perempuan berumur 7 tahun sedang memainkan boneka kelinci di dalam rumahnya, ketika kedua orangtuanya datang, dengan rusuh. Mereka berlari ke kamarnya dan mengepak beberapa pakaian mereka dan gadis itu ke dalam koper. Dengan riang, gadis tersebut berlari kecil menghampiri kedua orangtuanya.

"sayang, kita harus segera pergi. Aku yakin mereka pasti mengejar kita sampai sini." Gadis itu yakin, ini suara okaa-san nya. Dengungan dari ayahnya terdengar sesekali.

"okaa-san, obba-san?" Tanyanya, meyakinkan. Anak itu memunculkan kepalanya dari balik lemari "kita mau kemana?"

Kedua orangtuanya menoleh, lalu tersenyum, enggan memperlihatkan kekhawatiran mereka.

"hari ini, kita akan pindah ke Korea selatan. Nanti disana, kamu akan memiliki banyak teman." Jelas ayahnya, mengelus surai hitam anak gadisnya, yang hanya dibalas tatapan bingung.

"tapi kalau kita pindah, gimana nanti kalau momo-chan nyariin?" Tanya sang anak gadis lagi. "ah! Aku mau pamitan sama m—"

" **ADA DIMANA KALIAN, MINATOZAKI!"**

Suara teriakan terdengar dari luar. Teriakan seorang pria. Kemudian sesekali terdengar suara pintu di dobrak dan suara banyak langkah berlarian.

Kedua orangtuanya panik. Sedang sang gadis hanya melihat keduanya semakin bingung.

"ada apa obaasan? Okaasan? Kenapa ada yang mendobrak pintu rumah kita? Apa aku berbuat nakal?" Tanya anak gadis tersebut. sang ibu terlihat semakin panik. Kemudian memberikan kotak kayu berukuran sedang kepada anaknya.

"Nak, ingat ini. Bawa kotak ini, lalu masuk ke pintu rahasia di dalam lemari ini. Ingat, jangan pernah menoleh ke belakang." Jelas ibunya. Gadis kecil yang tidak mengerti hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"pergilah ke kuil milik keluarga jauh kita yang terletak di puncak bukit. Kamu akan aman disana. Ingat. Kami menyayangimu." Lanjut ibunya, matanya berkaca-kaca seakan akan mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi.

"kamu anak yang baik, kan?" kali ini ayahnya yang bersuara. Gadis tersebut mengangguk.

"ya! Aku anak baik obaasan! Aku akan lakukan apa yang obaasan dan okaasan suruh." Gadis tersebut tersenyum lucu, membawa tas yang cukup besar untuk pakaiannya dan kotak kayu tersebut di genggamannya.

Gadis itu hendak masuk kedalam lubang yang kecil tersebut, ketika ibunya memanggilnya kembali.

"Nak, kamu anak yang sangat istimewa. Ibu akan memberikanmu ini." Ia mengalungkan sebuah kalung dengan kunci bintang di lehernya. "suatu hari, teman okaasan dan obaasan akan menjemputmu dan membawamu pergi dari negeri ini. Dan ingat. Tetaplah menjadi anak baik." Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, dan mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam lubang kecil itu.

"kami akan sangat merindukanmu. Kami menyayangimu.

MINATOZAKI SANA."

Kyoto, 2018

"OKAASAN! OBAASAN!" Gadis itu, Minatozaki Sana, terbangun. "mimpi buruk lagi?" gumamnya. Piyama merah mudanya terlihat berantakan, dan rambutnya yang tergerai sebahu ia rapikan asal.

Akhir akhir ini, ia seringkali bermimpi mengenai kedua orangtuanya yang tidak pernah kembali menjemputnya sejak saat itu. Yang ia dengar hanya kedua orangtuanya meninggal , dan rumahnya terbakar hangus.

Sekarang, Sana sudah berusia 15 tahun. Keluarga jauhnya yang tinggal di kuil memberinya sebuah apartment kecil di pinggiran Kyoto.

Selama ia tinggal di kuil, ia menyadari maksud ibunya yang berkata "anak istimewa". Kalung yang ibunya berikan ternyata dapat berubah menjadi tongkat sihir dan ia dapat mengeluarkan apa yang berada dalam kartu yang tersimpan di kotak kayu. Dan selain kartu, di kotak kayu itu terdapat sebuat batu Kristal berwarna putih. Sana tidak mengetahui apa itu, yang jelas, itu begitu indah.

Itu cerita nya. Kali ini, Sana terlihat sedang duduk termenung di meja belajarnya sembari memainkan kartunya.

Selain untuk mengeluarkan benda yang berada dalam kartunya, ia juga bisa menggunakan itu untuk meramal. Dengan peralahan, ia mengocok kartunya, memejamkan mata dan menggumamkan beberapa mantra hingga cahaya putih menyelubungi tubuhnya yang berbalut piyama.

Ia mengambil tiga buah kartu secara acak, dan membukanya secara berurutan.

" _Time, Erase, Light._ "

"apa mungkin waktu akan menghapus caha—"

 _ **Knock Knock.**_

Pintu apartmentnya diketuk. Sana bergegas mengakhiri sesi ramalannya dan membuka pintunya.

Tidak ada siapapun.

"aneh. Aku rasa aku mendengar pintu tua ini diketuk" gumamnya, menengok ke kiri dan kanan. Ia hendak menutup pintunya ketika melihat sebuah amplop cokelat ada di bawah, di atas keset.

"are? Punya siapa ini?" ia mengambilnya, dan melihat ada namanya disana. "oh? Punya aku?" gumamnya, dan langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya kembali. Dengan tatapan bingung, ia membuka amplopnya dan membaca isinya.

"undangan menuju Kindness highschool di korea?" gumamnya. "yatuhan, bahkan aku tidak memiliki uang sebanyak itu—" 

_Srakkkk._

"LOH KOK AMPLOPNYA ADA VISA, TIKET, PASPOR ATAS NAMA AKU SAMA UANG SIH?!" Sana sedikit berteriak kaget. Ia mencubit pipinya, bertanya kalau ini mimpi atau tidak.

"sakit… ternyata aku tidak bermimpi." Gumamnya pelan. Ia lalu meneliti surat tersebut dan sedikit terkejut melihat tiketnya.

"KEBERANGKATANNYA 3 JAM LAGI? KALIAN BERCANDA?"

The story Will Begin Now. Prepare yourself~

"The Templars"

Jieys, 2018 

GOT7 Park Jinyoung and Im Jaebum (JB)

Wanna One Kang Daniel

Lee Jieun

Twice Minatozaki Sana

IKON Kim Hanbin (BI)

EXO Byun Baekhyun

BTS Kim Taehyung (V)

ASTRO Cha Eunwoo

Pentagon Kang Hyeonggu (Kino)

A.N : Halo semua! Aku mau nyoba bikin FF Fantasy lagi, nich! Hehehe /slapped/ sebenernya ini ff Remake dari FF lama dengan judul 8xcellent (kalo gasalah) di akun FFN aku yang satu lagi, dan kebetulan itu lupa password /sad/

Mungkin bakalan banyak kemiripan dengan FF sebelumnya (ya namanya juga saduran) dan ya mudah mudahan kalian suka! Xoxo.

Jangan lupa review!


	2. Book Zero

**The TEMPLARS**

 **Book Zero : It just a Beginning.**

A School life and Fantasy - Fanfiction

 _Jieys, 2018_

GOT7 Park Jinyoung and Im Jaebum (JB)

Wanna One Kang Daniel

Lee Jieun

Twice Minatozaki Sana

IKON Kim Hanbin (BI)

EXO Byun Baekhyun

BTS Kim Taehyung (V)

ASTRO Cha Eunwoo

Pentagon Kang Hyeonggu (Kino)

Disclaimer : I Just own my storyline. Diperhatikan tolong untuk yang kurang menyukai Yaoi dan khayalan tingkat tinggi untuk tidak mengumpat /?

 **BOOK ZERO, BEGIN NOW**.

2018 – Kindness Highschool, Spring.

- ** _author pov-_**

seorang pria muda terlihat mengendap-endap, setengah merangkak di belakang ratusan siswa yang sedang mengikuti upacara siswa baru. dari wajahnya ia tampak sangat menyesal, dan menggerutu sedari tadi.

"ini upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Dan dengan baik hatinya kakakku, **Hongseok** yang begitu sempurna pergi begitu saja meninggalkan adiknya yang sangat lucu ini pergi sekolah sendiri dan terlambat. Awas saja nanti, _hyeong._ " gerutu anak itu sambil menunduk nunduk takut-takut kalau dirinya ketahuan dan dimarahi guru. Ngomong Ngomong, nama anak itu… **Kang Hyeonggu** atau lebih akrab disapa **Kino**.

Tanpa sadar, dari arah koridor di depannya, nampak seorang gadis yang juga merangkak sambil menunduk dan…

 _BRUKK!_

…menabrak Kino.

"Aduh!" keluh mereka bersamaan dengan keras dan…

Membuat semua guru… menatap mereka…

ups ralat.

seluruh peserta upacara.

"Sial." ucap keduanya lagi. lebih pelan. Kino bersiap untuk berdiri dan berlari, ketika seorang guru wanita berkacamata menghampiri lalu berjongkok depan mereka, menatap dengan tatapan aku-akan-menelanmu-hidup-hidup.

"terlambat, anak muda?" sapa guru tersebut sambil menjewer Kino dan gadis itu sampai mereka kesakitan. "jadi… tentu kalian memiliki nama, bukan? siapa nama kalian?" lanjutnya sambil tidak melepaskan jeweran di telinga mereka.

"a-adududuuuh sakit _Songsaengnim_!" keluh si anak perempuan sambil memegang tangan guru wanita tua galak tersebut, tapi beliau malah semakin menguatkan jewerannya.

" **Lee Jieun** , Hyeonggu! kalian disana rupanya." teriak seorang guru sambil berlari kearah mereka diikuti 3 Siswa Laki-laki yang hanya berjalan, tidak peduli. Keempatnya kemudian sampai didepan mereka sambil menghela nafas lelah (ini hanya gurunya, kurasa.), dan langsung melepaskan tangan guru galak itu dari telinga Kino dan Jieun, yang langsung mengelus telinga mereka yang memerah.

"kenapa kamu melepaskannya, guru muda? mereka terlambat, wajib terkena hukuman!" marah guru yang lebih tua kepada guru pria yang baru datang itu, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum ramahnya dan menarik tangan Kino dan Jieun ke belakangnya, mengamankan mereka.

"maaf, kepala pengajar Hwang, tapi mereka adalah _'anak terpilih_ ' itu." terang si guru muda, dan sukses membuat kepala pengajar Hwang (guru tua senior) terperangah kaget.

"Kepala pengajar tidak ingin tangannya terbakar oleh api dari Kino atau terbekukan oleh sihir Jieun, kan? jadi lebih baik kepala pengajar hwang melepaskan mereka." Guru muda itu menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya kearah 3 murid nya yang acuh terhadap percakapan para guru tersebut

"Benar kan, Jinyoung, Taehyung, Daniel?" tanya guru muda itu sambil tersenyum manis, dan 3 siswa yang ditanya nya menghentikan kegiatan mereka sejenak dan mengangguk, lalu fokus terhadap kegiatan mereka sendiri, seperti siswa bertampang kalem yang sedang memainkan Sudoku yang sangat besar di tabletnya. kemudian siswa tinggi berbadan kekar terus terusan berjoget sambil mendengarkan musik, dan… siswa pucat dengan tampang lucunya yang sibuk menghitung berapa siswa yang tidak mengenakan atribut lengkap.

Hwang songsaengnim tampak menelan kasar ludahnya. "Aku tidak mau mati dalam keadaan seperti ini" pikirnya.

"Kepala pengajar tidak perlu takut. mereka baik. aku janji." Kata guru muda tersebut.

setelah mengecek penampilannya, ia tersenyum tampan pada pengajar Hwang sambil membungkuk memberi hormat, diikuti oleh kelima siswa yang ada di belakangnya, dan beranjak pergi dari hadapan pengajar Hwang.

"uhm… Songsaeng. Jujur ya. dari tadi awal aku bertemu Songsaeng sampai sekarang, aku belum mengenal anda dan jabatan anda. dan kenapa kami dipisahkan, dan kenapa kami disebut anak terpilih. dan kenapa… hmpft!" ucapan pemuda yang tampak cool terputus oleh ulah pemuda bertubuh kekar yang seenaknya "menutup" mulut dan membuatnya terpaksa mengakhiri game-sudoku- nya. "YAK! KAMU!" Geramnya sambil melepas headphone yang bertengger manis di telinga si pemuda jahil tersebut. sedang pemuda yang tampak autis, yang ada di belakang mereka hanya tersenyum geli sambil mengemut permen. Kino yang berjalan di depan mereka tampak berhenti dan berfikir.

"kurasa pertanyaan dia benar, songsaengnim." seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kino, Jieun bersuara. songsaeng tampan itu menoleh kebelakang tepat di sebuah ruangan semacam aula bertuliskan " **TEMPLARS DORMITORY** "

"Namaku **Kim Seokwoo,** kalian bisa memanggil saya **Rowoon**. Aku pembimbing kelas "istimewa" ini." Ia menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu melanjutkan.

"kenapa kalian dipilih? karena kemampuan kalian. lalu… apalagi tadi?" katanya sambil memilah milah kunci gedung itu.

"ah ini dia." ucapnya sambil memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya, lalu membuka pintunya.

"kenapa kami dipisahkan dari siswa lain, songsaeng? kami tahu kami istimewa, bahkan waktu SMP teman teman kami memanggilnya kutukan. tapi…" ucapan pemuda bertampang tegas tersebut terpotong karena melihat ruangan yang baru saja dibuka Rowoon songsaengnim…

"wow kerennya… bahkan kebun sayuran milik sungwoon sunbae di ilsan kalah luas" pria kekar itu bergumam

"lebih canggih dari laboratorium ayah…" Jieun juga bergumam sembari memperhatikan sekitarnya

"ini terlalu luas. aku takut tidak bisa menemukan sepatuku dimanapun." Pria bertampang sedikit gila itu tampak khawatir.

"bahkan 100 ekor gajah dimasukkan ke sini tempat ini akan tetap luas" ini menurut pria manis yang berwibawa tadi.

"hey ini akan menyenangkan…" Kino

"Karena kalian sebenarnya disekolahkan disini bukan hanya untuk belajar. Kalian disini untuk menjadi para _templars_ … dan oops. aku lupa. lepaskan sepatu kalian, taruh di rak dan gunakan sendal rumah. anggap saja rumah sendiri, karena ini akan menjadi rumah kalian. Pakaian dan kamar sudah kami sesuaikan dengan keadaan kamar yang kalian inginkan." jelas Rowoon songsaeng panjang lebar dan kemudian ia masuk, diikuti oleh kelima anak itu.

"Jangan hanya melamun, ayo masuk!" ajaknya. dan seakan tersadar dari lamunan mereka, mereka masuk.

"selamat datang di asrama Templars, siswa terpilih." senyum Rowoon songsaengnim.

Sekarang sudah pukul 1 siang. sudah 2 jam namjoon meninggalkan mereka disini untuk mengobrol dan mengakrabkan diri. mereka akan menjadi rekan satu tim, nantinya.

Nyatanya, mereka hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing masing

"Buset dah bosen banget" teriak seorang anak laki laki ber surai kelabu sambil bergulingan di lantai kayu, diiringi oleh anggukan pemuda manis yang sedang berbaring santai di _hammock_ jaring, Jieun yang hanya mengangguk sembari memakan potato chips di depan menonton TV, Kino yang sedang menggambar, dan pria bersurai almond yang sedang membaca majalah fashion.

"bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan?" usul si rambut almond.

"kita sudah melakukan itu prince charming" jawab pemuda manis yang bergelayutan manja di hammock

"maksudku… berkenalan semuanya, ayah, ibu, kemampuan, dan lain lain. ayolaaaah kita akan menjadi satu team dan kita belum mengetahui kemampuan teman kita sendiri? memalukan." cerocos pria almond itu tiba-tiba. semua tampak berfikir dan kemudian menganggguk.

"mari lakukan di ruang latihan, biar lebih bebas lagi." usul Kino sambil berjalan ke ruang latihan di dorm itu diikuti yang lain.

…

mereka duduk melingkar di tengah ruang latihan yang luas itu. tampak saling pandang tidak mengerti.

"jadi… siapa yang terlebih dulu?" usul si pemuda manis. Kino hanya memasang ekspresi bodoh, dan menatapnya.

"kita hompimpa." Usulnya, sambil mengulurkan tangannya mengajak _hompimpa_ dengan yang lain.\

Dan… Kino mendapat giliran pertama. Sedikit menyesal kenapa ia selalu mengeluarkan batu pada saat giliran pertama

"karena kamu kalah, kamu duluan." kata Jieun.

"setuju." kali ini pemuda bersurai kelabu menimpali omongan Jieun, seolah merasa bangga telah memukul telak Kino yang hanya mendengus sambil berdiri.

"kalian tidak boleh seperti ini padaku. akan kuadukan kalian pada ayahku." ucapnya kesal.

"baiklah. namaku **Kang Hyeonggu,** panggil saja **KINO**. Seperti yang sudah kalian tau. Ayahku bernama Kang Yang Suk dan ibuku Jeon Na Hyeon. mereka presiden dan ibu negara." Kino memulai ceritanya dengan enteng, sedangkan pemuda berambut kelabu yang sedang minum sampai tersedak dan menyemburkan minumannya pada seragam si pemuda manis. "OH MY GOD!" teriaknya

"a-ah maafkan kami, tuan muda kim" kata si rambut almond sambil tertawa lucu saat melihat pertengkaran kecil kedua rekannya. Jieun hanya menggendikkan kepalanya pada mereka berdua.

"ewwwh, sangat menjijikan." keluh Jieun."lalu, apa kemampuanmu, Kino-ah?" lanjutnya sambil kembali menatap Kino.

Kino tampak tersenyum, lalu memutarkan jari telunjuknya dan…

 _whuss…_

terciptalah angin puyuh kecil untuk memisahkan kedua pemuda yang sedang cekcok, kemudian menggunakan angin itu untuk mengeringkan baju si pemuda manis. Ia hanya menatap Kino, menggumamkan terimakasih.

"aku… **element-master**." tegas Kino. iya tampak tersenyum bangga. "ternyata Ayah memasukkanku ke sekolah ini bukan karena dia takut. aku bertemu orang-orang yang sama denganku."lanjutnya.

si almond mengangkat tangannya. "ini sangat menarik, Kino!" teriaknya semangat. "element apa saja yang bisa kamu kendalikan?" lanjutnya. Kino tampak sedikit tersenyum.

"kata _'mereka'_ aku masih level 1, atau awal. aku baru bisa mengendalikan air, angin, api, tanah." jelas jinwoo, lalu memulai memperlihatkan kemampuannya, ia mengeluarkan air dari botol minumnya, lalu memutarnya di udara. Kemudian melemparnya ke langit langit dan memecahnya sehingga timbul hujan.

"batasan kekuatanku ada pada jenis elemen yang ku kendalikan. Maksimalnya, aku hanya bisa mengendalikan 2 elemen berbeda sekaligus." Jelas Kino, yang lain mengangguk pelan. Si pria Almond berdiri dan menepuk tangannya sendiri.

"GILIRANKU!"

ia berjalan menjauhi yang lain sedikit. "Namaku **KIM TAEHYUNG**! aku putra perdana menteri korea selatan dan ibuku seorang pemilik maskapai penerbangan! cita citaku menjadi Aktor ternama tapi ayahku bahkan tidak mengizinkanku ikut sekolah teather!" teriaknya.

"oh iya, aku **WEAPONMAN**! aku MENGUBAH PERMEN menjadi SENJATA YANG AKU INGINKAN SELAMA 15 MENIT. SEPERTI INI!" teriaknya sambil menyeringai, lalu mengeluarkan permen dari sakunya dan mengubahnya menjadi…

Pedang.

'dia autis, lucu dan imut tapi menyeramkan sekali ' pikir mereka ber4 sambil bergidik.

Kemudian, Taehyung mengeluarkan candy jelly dari sakunya dan mengubahnya menjadi handgun.

"kata mereka kemampuan transformasi permen ini masih level 1. tapi kemampuan menembakku sempurna. ada yang mau mencoba?"tawarnya sambil berekspresi imut. membuat yang lain terperangah kaget _"dasar bipolar"_ gumam Kino.

Taehyung kemudian mendekat kembali pada mereka dan merubah kembali senjatanya menjadi permen, lalu memakannya.

"berikutnya aku saja, bagaimana?" Tawar Jieun sambil berdiri menjauh dari mereka sedikit. "aku, **Lee Jieun**. kedua ayah dan ibuku adalah peneliti." ungkap gadis bertatapan lembut itu. ia kemudian memasang hairpin yang ia bawa di sakunya, lalu memejamkan mata dan membaca mantra. Kemudian..

 _whusss…_

muncul sepasang sayap peri dari punggungnya. "aku, **FAIRY**. saat ini aku masih tahap awal, aku hanya bisa terbang, menyembuhkan luka, dan membuat ramuan yang bisa menciptakan monster, seperti ini…" ia terbang menuju ke arah mereka dan mengambil botol minum Kino yang tergeletak mengenaskan disamping Taehyung.

"kau benar benar seperti malaikat" puji Taehyung, dan ia hanya tersenyum. ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku seragamnya dan meneteskannya pada botol itu…

" **GROOAAAAAARRRR** " berubah jadi monster setinggi 4 kaki, namun tampak seperti botol (terlihat dari tulisan merek jus yang terdapat di punggungnya), membuat yang lain kaget, dan bersiap menyerang monster botol itu,tapi Jieun hanya menggeleng pelan.

"monster ini jinak, karena tau kalian temanku, jadi tenang saja, ya." Jelas Jieun sambil duduk di kepala monster itu. "next?" lanjutnya.

' _yang cantik semua menyeramkan, yang satu bipolar yang satu… ibu monster'_ keluh si surai kelabu dalam hati, kemudian ia berdiri berikutnya, lalu sedikit menjauh dari mereka.

"hey Jieun-a, aku punya ide. bagaimana jika kita jadikan dia monster pembersih rumah?" usul pemuda manis sambil tersenyum. Yang lain nampak berfikir dan mengangguk.

"SETUJU!" Teriak mereka bersamaan lalu bertepuk tangan, kecuali pemuda ber rambut kelabu, ia merasa tak dihargai disini-_- ia berdeham agar mendapat perhatian kawan kawannya, yang seketika menoleh padanya.

"ah maaf ya, haha okay giliranmu" kata Kino sambil memperhatikan pemuda yang berdiri dan tersenyum manis. Namun si pemuda hanya menghela nafas berat, seperti… kecewa.

"namaku **KANG DANIEL** , aku putra dari pemilik Kangsori entertainment." katanya sambil menunduk. 'ah, pasti mereka tidak memperdulikan aku' pikirnya.

"kau… anak JinYoung Ahjussi? adik dari Chanyeol dari EXO itu?" tanya Taehyung memastikan. ia mengangguk sambil tetap menunduk. "aku **BEASTBOY**. aku mampu berubah menjadi binatang selama 15 menit -untuk saat ini- ketika aku mengecap atau menjilat darahku sendiri dan yaaa aku ahli pertarungan jarak dekat. aku lebih suka olahraga dibanding menjadi artis seperti channie hyung" jelas Daniel, lalu ia menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah dan menjilatnya…

 _POFF!_

Daniel berubah menjadi seekor anjing dan mengistirahatkan dirinya di pangkuan Kino. Kemudian Kino hanya menurut lalu mengelusi Daniel, yang nampak mulai terlelap. Dan terakhir, si pemuda manis berdiri, lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"aku, **Park Jinyoung**. putra pemilik sekolah ini." katanya bangga. yang lain mengangguk mengerti.

'pantas saja ia besar kepala dan cerewet' pikir Jieun.

"Aku **KEKKAISHI**. kemampuanku membuat pelindung sekaligus alat penyerangan transparan." Katanya percaya diri. "Jieun, bisa minta tolong buatkan monster? aku mau mendemonstrasikannya" lanjutnya, sembari membuat kekkai pelindung sekitar mereka. sedangkan Jieun membuat monster dari bungkus permen Taehyung. yang lain tampak memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"KEKKAI PENYERANG!" teriak Jinyoung sambil menunjuk ke arah monster bungkus plastik itu, dan seketika monster tersebut terbungkus kekkai, yang makin lama makin mengecil. "LEDAKKAN!" teriaknya lagi. dan…

 _DUARRR_!

Seketika kekkai dan monster itu meledak, menyisakan tetesan ramuan yang kembali ke botol milik Jieun serta bungkus permen yang terbawa angin… bukan terbawa, tapi terhisap oleh lubang hitam mini.

"dan aku, Rowoon, pembimbing keren kalian pemilik lubang hitam" kata Rowoon songsaeng yang muncul dari balik pohon kecil di ruang latian. jinwoo langsung membangunkan jimin yang sudah kembali jadi manusia, lalu mereka serempak berdiri dan membungkuk.

"oh iya, apa aku sudah berkata kenapa Jinyoung yang jadi ketua? dia adalah pemilik IQ 189, membuatnya bisa merencanakan strategi dengan cepat" lanjut Rowoon songsaeng. "maaf mengganggu waktu istirahat kalian, tapi… ini darurat." lanjut namjoon songsaeng sambil mendekat pada mereka.

"sebenarnya ada apa songsaengnim?" tanya baekhyun, semua berjalan kearah songsaengnim tampan itu. namjoon tampak menimbang nimbang...

"uhm anu… **_Villeinz_** sudah kembali bergerak. mereka mengobrak abrik _**Jinhae-do**_ dan festival Hanaminya. karena menurut desas desus yang beredar, sebuah batu permata berwarna kuning atau _**Batu Permata Harapan**_ ada di sana." Jelas Rowoon pada mereka.

"setadinya aku akan menerjunkan timku untuk kesana, karena faktanya, kami juga baru mengetahui bahwa Kristal itu baru saja aktif kembali setelah ribuan tahun. Tetapi sepertinya mereka sedang sibuk, sedangkan kalian…" Rowoon menggantungkan ucapannya, ragu.

Kelima remaja itu tampak tersenyum sambil menatap satu sama lain. "izinkan kami pergi kesana. kami berjanji membawa permata itu ke sini." yakin Jinyoung dan diangguki oleh keempat temannya.

"kalian yakin? aku hanya takut kalian kenapa-napa…" khawatir Rowoon. sedangkan remaja yang dikhawatirkan hanya menggeleng pelan.

"percaya pada kami, songsaeng." yakin Kino. "jadi… dimana persisnya Hanami itu sedang dilaksanakan, dan kami akan menggunakan apa untuk kesana?" lanjutnya. Rowoon songsaeng tampak mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya, lalu tersenyum bangga pada mereka.

"come on kids, biarkan Rowoon tampan ini mengantarkan kalian ke sana, menggunakan JET PRIBADI." ungkapnya sambil berlalu, diikuti anak anak itu.

"PERANG BARU SAJA DIMULAI, VILLEINZ!"

…

TBC.

.

.

.

RNR? ^^


	3. Book one - 1

**The TEMPLARS**

 **Book One : Story of Hope (Part 1).**

A School life and Fantasy - Fanfiction

 _Jieys, 2018_

GOT7 Park Jinyoung and Im Jaebum (JB)

Wanna One Kang Daniel

Lee Jieun

Twice Minatozaki Sana

IKON Kim Hanbin (BI)

EXO Byun Baekhyun

BTS Kim Taehyung (V)

ASTRO Cha Eunwoo

Pentagon Kang Hyeonggu (Kino)

Disclaimer : I Just own my storyline. Diperhatikan tolong untuk yang kurang menyukai Yaoi dan khayalan tingkat tinggi untuk tidak mengumpat /?

… ** _.._**

 ** _AND ALL OF THE STORIES START HERE… BOOK ONE - BRAVEHEART CRYSTAL!_**

 _kilasan cerita sebelumnya…_

 _"come on kids, biarkan Rowoon tampan ini mengantarkan kalian ke sana, menggunakan JET PRIBADI." ungkapnya sambil berlalu, diikuti anak anak itu._

 _"PERANG BARU SAJA DIMULAI, VILLEINZ!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _author pov_**

 _"_ Jadi… bukannya Rowoon songsaengnim bilang kita akan berperang ya?" tanya Taehyung sesaat setelah keluar dari pesawat jet pribadi milik Rowoon Songsaeng. hanya dia yang tidak mengalami jetlag, karena yang lain tampaknya… mabuk udara.

yeah… bahkan Jinyoung terlihat saaaangat pucat.

"Ne, kita akan berperang. kenapa Taetae?" jawab sang songsaengnim sambil mengambil beberapa potong Permen asam dari sakunya, dan memasukannya satu ke mulutnya.

 _Huweeekk…!_

itu suara Jinyoung yang muntah di tempat sampah sekitar mereka. Lain kali ingatkan Rowoon untuk membawa jetnya dengan normal dan tidak usah terburu buru. Jieun Mengernyit jijik, dan kemudian memberikan Jinyoung ramuan, maksudnya agar tidak terus terusan muntah. Namanya antangin, ngomong ngomong.

"kau sangat menyedihkan, Jinyoungie." gumamnya.

"Aku tidak terbiasa, Bahkan tidak pernah naik pesawat, Lee Jieun-ssi . catat itu." tukas Jieun. Mereka tercengang saat memperhatikan sebuah limosin berhenti depan mereka.

"Rowoon songsaengnim, apa ini mobilmu juga?" tanya Kino sambil tetap berpegangan pada tiang reklame. sepertinya ia juga belum terlalu sehat setelah berjalan keluar dari Jet Rowoon. Rowoon menatap Kino dan menggeleng pelan, sembari tersenyum. "Bukan milikku. Tapi sepertinya aku tahu ini milik siapa." jawabnya.

pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja dengan postur cukup pendek serta memakai kacamata hitam keluar dari limosin itu. Daniel yang sedari tadi hanya diam kaget dan menghampiri orang itu.

"Minseok hyung!" sapa nya. Yang dipanggil, **Kim Minseok** tepatnya, menoleh ke arah Daniel, lalu membuka kacamatanya, dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"hai Euigeon! bukannya ini hari pertama kamu masuk sekolah di seoul? kenapa kamu ada disini? aaah aku tahu. kamu merindukan aku ne? aigu, anak dari bosku~ " cerocos Minseok, sedikit narsis di akhir kalimatnya. Ia memakai kembali kacamatanya dan mengeratkan pegangan pada mantelnya, sambil melihat sekeliling.

"aigoo… teman temanmu, Daniel-a? mereka tampak kurang sehat" ungkap Minseok khawatir, lalu menghampiri Jieun yang mengurut tengkuk Jinyoung yang terus terusan muntah dan semakin pucat. Taehyung sedikit berlari menghampiri Jinyoung dan Jieun, lalu memberikan teh herbal hangat untuk Jinyoung, dan untuk jinwoo dan jimin. Taehyung lalu mendekati Daniel dan berbisik.

"psstt... Kangdan-ah. dia Kim Minseok, kan? pembawa acara terkenal itu, yang suka ada di drama drama kesukaan ibuku? aigoo aku pikir dia lebih tinggi dan Pendiam." begitulah bisik Taehyung pada Daniel.

 _'seperti kau sudah Pendiam saja, Taetae'_ begitu pikir Daniel sambil meminum teh herbalnya.

sementara itu…

"aigoo pasti Daniel memaksamu untuk naik pesawat ya, anak muda? astaga lihat dirimu. kamu tampak seperti temanku dulu." cerita Minseok sambil mengelus surai halus Jinyoung, dan kemudian memperhatikan Jieun. "kamu tidak apa apa, nona muda?" tanyanya pada Jieun, yang dijawab senyuman manis serta gelengan olehnya.

"kalian dari Kindness? aku juga dulu sekolah disitu. aaaah aku merindukan masa masa sekolah… aku merindukan teman temanku…" kata Minseok sambil mengambil posisi jongkok di depan Jinyoung dan Jieun.

 _'ternyata benar. pembawa acara pendiam itu sama sekali sebuah kebohongan. bahkan Jinyoung si tukang pamer saja kalah.'_ pikir Jieun.

"kamu benar benar merindukanku, Xiuminnie?" tanya seseorang di belakang Xiumin. Ia sedikit menegang dan menoleh ke belakang…

"Rowoon-ah? bagaimana bisa?…" tanya Minseok sambil memperhatikan namjoon yang memainkan ponsel pintarnya, merekam minseok yang berjongkok di trotoar, kemudian ia hanya tersenyum melihat Minseok.

"yah, aku disini. mereka murid muridku di Kindness, dan mereka adalah 'anak terpilih' itu." Kata Rowoon, Menjawab pertanyaan Minseok.

Mata Minseok terbelalak. Dan dengan tenang, ia memakai kacamatanya kembali dan berjalan menuju limosinnya.

"naiklah. kita ke rumahku. Akhir akhir ini, terlalu banyak _villeinz_ berkeliaran disini" kata Minseok tiba-tiba serius lalu menarik tangan Kino dan Rowoon kedalam mobil, diikuti yang lainnya.

…

 **CHA MANSION, 15:45 KST, Jinhae**.

"selamat datang…" sapa barisan/? pelayan dari arah pintu bersamaan. Minseok melepas mantel dan kacamata hitamnya, menyerahkan pada salah satu pelayan dan berjalan di depan seperti memimpin parade.

"aah, selamat datang di gubuk kecilku, semoga nyaman ya." senyumnya ceria sambil berbalik kembali dan membuka pintu ruangan.

 _'kecil darimananya… merendah sekali kakak bawel ini.'_ pikir Kino.

mereka lalu masuk ke sebuah ruangan santai, dengan perapian, meja berisi cookies dan teh, serta rak penuh jangan lupakan rentetan piala di atas perapian dan TV LED 96' di samping rak buku.

"silahkan duduk" katanya serius, diiringi dengan duduknya semua siswa plus namjoon di atas sofa.

"aku belum memperkenalkan diri pada kalian, ya. namaku **KIM MINSEOK**. aku dulu merupakan member TEMPLARS, sama seperti kalian. bersama guru kalian, si mesum Rowoon itu dan beberapa orang lainnya." katanya sambil melirik ke arah Rowoon yang sibuk memakan cookies bersama Daniel.

 _'dasar kelaparan'_ pikir Jinyoung, yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bantalan sofa, sedikit pusing.

"ah, iya. aku pemilik kemampuan **Weight Change**. artinya aku dapat mengubah berat suatu benda menjadi seberat atau seringan yang aku inginkan. Batasan kemampuanku ada di besar benda yang harus kurubah beratnya, dan tentu saja, benda yang ku rubah harus sedang ku pegang. Ada yang mau ditanyakan?" kata Minseok, kemudian mengambil sebuah cookies dan melemparkannya ke arah namjoon. "seberat batu bata" gumamnya. dan…

 _PLETAK!_

"sepertinya Rowoon songsaeng pingsan karena terlempar kue seberat batu bata" kata Jieun dan Taehyung bersamaan dengan polosnya.

 _'lebih menyeramkan dari Taehyung, si psikopat… untung aku tidak seangkatan dia.'_ pikir Kino dan Jinyoung, sambil menelan ludah mereka kasar.

"a-anu, hyung. apa benar _villeinz_ menyerang pusat festival Hanami di Jinhae untuk mencari Permata Harapan?" tanya Kino hati-hati. Minseok merubah raut wajahnya. Sepertinya ia marah, yang membuat semua siswa (kecuali Jieun, yang membuat ramuan agar Rowoon cepat sadar) bergidik ngeri.

 _'aku takut mati kenapa dia menyeramkan sekali'_ pikir Jinyoung.

Nampaknya, Minseok menyadari perubahan raut wajah mereka kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"ah, benar. beberapa waktu lalu mereka memang melakukan itu. _Permata Harapan_ memang ada di sini, di Jinhae." Jawab Minseok. mereka mengangguk mengerti.

"ada total 8 Permata yang harus kalian temukan lebih dulu daripada mereka dan mencegah para _villeinz_ mendapatkan kekuatan lebih, dan mengubah dunia sesuai kehendak mereka. Tapi kristal itu terdapat di seluruh dunia. pertama…" ia menghela nafas panjang.

" _Permata Cinta,_ ia tersimpan di Suatu tempat di Eropa sana, dimana terdapat sebuah kuil kuno. lalu _Permata Pengetahuan_ , ia tersembunyi di Gurun Sahara, afrika. kemudian _Permata Harapan_ terdapat di sini, di kota ini, di Jinhae." Minseok menghela nafasnya dan meminum tehnya. anak anak mulai tertarik dengan penuturan dari Minseok, sampai-sampai Jieun tidak sadar ia duduk diatas perut Rowoon.

"lalu… _Permata Ketulusan_ terdapat di suatu tempat di suatu daerah di kutub selatan. _Permata Kejujuran_ seingatku ada di Suatu daerah di Atlantik, kemudian _permata kepercayaan_ terdapat di amazon, dan terakhir, _permata keberanian_ tersimpan apik di daerah Eropa Utara." lanjut Minseok kemudian memakan kuenya. "ini enak…" gumamnya. anak anak nampak mengerti, Jieun sudah kembali duduk di sofa karena Rowoon sudah sadar.

"also, ada 3 Permata yang sampai saat ini masih tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Ada 2 _Permata Kosong,_ yang terdapat di mata patung liberty, amerika serikat dan di Stone Table, Australia. mereka dapat berubah menjadi _'destiny'_ ataupun ' _miracle_ ', tergantung itu berada di tangan yang siapa." tambah Rowoon. "ngomong ngomong, kuemu enak seperti biasanya, Minseok." pujinya. Kino mengangkat tangannya.

"satu permata terakhir?" tanyanya. Baik Rowoon dan Minseok tampak berfikir keras.

"ah, Permata Cahaya. Menurut kisah yang kami dengar, permata itu menghilang di tengah tengah perjalanan ketika alchemist tua menyembunyikan seluruh batu permata. Tapi, entahlah." Jawab Rowoon, dan kali ini Taehyung yang mengangkat tangannya.

"lalu, jika kalian mengetahui semua letak permatanya, dan tahu bahayanya jika jatuh ke tangan _villeinz,_ kenapa kalian tidak mengambilnya?" tanyanya. yang lain mengangguk setuju. Rowoon mengusap dagunya. "sebenarnya…"

 _TRAKKKK!_

Sebuah suara patahan ranting terdengar dari luar jendela ruang serempak menoleh ke arah jendela dan terdapat 2 orang yang memakai pakaian hitam yang bergegas berlari.

"brengs*k kita ketahuan!" umpat mereka cukup keras. Suara seorang pria. Minseok tampak geram, begitupun Rowoon. sedang anak anak menatap mereka tak mengerti.

"sial _Villeinz._ tidak kusangka mereka menguntit dan menguping pembicaraan kita." Teriak Minseok marah. ia mengambil beberapa potong biskuit dan melemparkannya ke arah jendela "SEBERAT BATU BATA!" Teriaknya.

 _PRANG!_

kaca sukses Minseok pecahkan, dan ia langsung berlari untuk mengejar 2 orang tadi. Rowoon mengikutinya dari belakang."anak anak, selamat datang di misi pertama kalian. mereka yang menguping barusan adalah _VILLEINZ._ lebih baik bantu kami mengejar mereka dan jangan segan membunuh mereka sebelum informasi penting itu sampai ke telinga pemimpin mereka." jelas namjoon sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lubang hitamnya, segway sebanyak 7 buah.

"come on!" ajak Rowoon sambil ikut keluar melalui jendela. anak anak lain tampaknya mengerti dan bersiap pergi. Kecuali Jinyoung. ia nampak ragu.

"Jie, kau berjaga disini. siapa tau mereka datang lagi. dan kurasa kamu kurang sehat, benar? biar kami yang pergi." yakin Jieun sambil berubah menjadi fairy, kemudian lalu keluar bersama dengan yang lain untuk mengejar para _villeinz_ itu. sedang Jinyoung hanya duduk di ruangan… tatapan matanya menunjukkan keraguan.

"Kenapa aku harus membunuh lagi…"

…

kedua anggota VIlleinz itu tampak berhenti di sebuah taman bermain, berbalik ke arah Rowoon dan Minseok, kemudian mereka menyeringai.

" **Ken** , tidak kusangka mereka mudah terjebak tipuan kita." kata seorang sambil membuka hoodienya. dia wanita.

"kau benar sekali **Yura**. kurasa mereka perlu kita habiskan dulu baru kita mencari Permata itu lagi." kata orang sebelahnya sambil membuka hoodienya, bisa ditebak, namanya Jaehwan. Minseok masih tampak terengah engah, berbeda dengan namjoon yang nampak baik baik saja.

"baik, ayo kita bertarung…" seringai Minseok dan Rowoon.

…

sementara itu…

"aish kemana perginya Rowoon songsaeng dan Minseok hyung? apa mereka monster? cepat sekali." keluh Taehyung sambil menyeka keringatnya. Oh iya, ia menolak memakai Segway dan malah menggunakan sepatu roda jadi dia kuat berlari (atau menggelinding/?) secepat itu. "Bisa bisa aku tua di jalan, huuuft" keluhnya lagi. Daniel berhenti sejenak dan merubah kembali fisiknya menjadi manusia, lalu menghampiri Taehyung. sedangkan Kino dan Jieun sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"kamu lelah taetae?" tanyanya pada Taehyung, sedang yang ditanya mengernyit heran _'Taetae lagi?'_ pikirnya.

"kupikir kamu pantas dipanggil seperti itu. tingkahmu imut sekali saat tidak kambuh jiwa psikopatnya." jelas Daniel. ia lalu menggigit jarinya dan menjilat darahnya, berubah menjadi kuda. "naiklah…" kata Daniel pelan. Taehyung mengangguk malu dan mulai naik ke pungggung Kuda Daniel /?.

"jangan malu malu, kamu terlihat semakin lucu." goda Daniel, dan entah kenapa Taaehyung merasa pipinya memanas.

"cie blushing" timpa Daniel lagi, Taehyung tersadar dan menggeplak kepala Kuda Daniel /?.

"isshhhh apaannsiiih! sudah ayo jalaaaaan!" titah Taehyung, akhirnya Daniel mulai berlari sambil tertawa pelan, sedang Taehyung yang masih blushing.

…

Kino and Jieun side…

Kino menaiki angin dan Jieun terbang. okay mereka cepat. Ya mereka naik apa dulu. -_- tapi tidak bisa menyusul Minseok maupun Rowoon. Dan sepertinya, Jieun sadar kalau Daniel dan taehyung menghilang, tidak ada di belakang mereka. ia berhenti sejenak, dan diikuti Kino yang menengok kebelakang dan berhenti juga.

"Kino, Daniel dan Taehyung mana?" tanya Jieun, dan yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "entahlah…" jawabnya.

"kurasa mereka tertinggal! ayo kembali menyusul mereka." kata Jieun pada Kino. "baiklah…" jawab jinwoo dan mereka berbalik.

Baru saja 3 langkah mereka balik arah…

 _DUARRRRR!_

Sebuah bom meledak tepat dibawah mereka dan membuat Jieun dan Kino terpental jauh dan terjatuh.

"mau kemana kalian, anak anak?" kata seseorang sambil keluar dari balik tiang listrik.

 _"sial…"_

…

BACK TO ROWOON AND MINSEOK.

terjadi pertarungan sengit disini. Rowoon sudah mengeluarkan sebuah _laser gun_ untuk melawan Ken, yang menggunakan mummy sebagai senjatanya. dengan lihai, Ken memainkan 'puppet'nya sementara Rowoon nampak melompati, menghindari serangan racun dari mummy milik Ken yang jumlahnya puluhan itu sambil sesekali menembakinya.

"kelihatannya kau semakin mahir, Rowoon. kita lihat seberapa lama kamu bertahan" seringai Ken sambil menggerakkan mummy nya. Rowoon menatapnya geram sambil menembakki mummy ciptaan Ken.

"aku yang harusnya berkata begitu, bodoh." jawab Rowoon, yang sukses membuat Ken marah dan membuat mummynya memuntahkan cairan asam ke arah Rowoon, Untungnya, ia berhasil menghindar dan menembak mummy itu hingga menjadi debu.

"YAK! KIM YURA! ITU SANGAT MENJIJIKAN!" teriak Minseok yang melawan Yura dan lintah lintah peliharaannya yang anehnya mampu bergerak cepat dan mendekati Minseok, yang otomatis membuat Minseok berlari kencang. ia menggenggam beberapa helai daun dan melemparnya ke arah lintah sambil melompat "LEVEL DUA! SETAJAM KATANA!" teriak Minseok dan sukses mengenai lintah itu hingga tewas /? dan memuncratkan cairan berwarna putih, yang kemudian membuat seluruh tanah yang tertetesi cairan itu menghilang dan berlubang.

"cairan asam? bagaimana mungkin seekor lintah memiliki cairan lendir asam?" gumam Minseok di atas pohon sambil melihat kebawah. Yura hanya menyeringai dan mengeluarkan 2 lintah baru sebesar anjing yang menembakkan cairan putih tadi ke arah Minseok, yang sekali lagi, untungnya hanya mengenai batang pohon yang dipijaknya, dan segera pohon tersebut terkena efek cairan asam lintah hyosung. Beruntung, Minseok segera menghindar dengan melompat ke arah perosotan. "YURA-YA KAU CURAAAANG!" teriaknya frustasi.

"hey, Minseok. apa hanya menghindar yang kau bisa? lintahku semakin cepat, dan akan menghisap habis darahmu." kata Yura bangga sambil tertawa jahat.

"LINTAH TIDAK TERMASUK HITUNGAN!" jawab Minseok. ia menggunakan daun lagi untuk membelah lintah tersebut agar mati. tapi...

"lintahku mempunyai kemampuan bertelur dan membelah diri untuk memperbanyak keturunan, kau tahu?" sangga Yura bangga saat hakyeon kaget melihat lintah-lintah itu bukan mati, malah menjadi semakin banyak.

"sial" gumam Rowoon dan Minseok, bersamaan.

…

Taehyung - Daniel side…

"hei, Niel. kamu tau? sepertinya kita sudah melewati daerah ini 3 kali. kenapa kamu hanya berputar putar?" tanya Taehyung meyakinkan, sambil tetap memperhatikan sekitarnya. Daniel berhenti dan memperhatikan, juga.

"kurasa kamu benar, Tae." jawabnya, lalu berjalan lagi. ia mulai berfikir sesuatu. Taehyung juga.

"hei Tae / Niel." panggil mereka bersamaan. yang membuat keduanya memerah. "kau dulu, Tae." Kata Daniel. Kemudian Taehyung turun sedangkan Daniel berubah kembali menjadi manusia.

"aku rasa… kita sengaja dipermainkan _villeinz_. kau sadar kan?" tanya Taehyung menyadarkan Daniel sambil menatap ke depan, dan Daniel tampak mengangguk.

"setuju."

tiba tiba…

dua sosok orang seperti Daniel dan Taehyung muncul di depan mereka. dan langsung menyerang mereka berdua menggunakan crossbow dan wujud serigala. Dan mereka menyadarinya, sehingga mereka dapat menghindar dengan cepat.

"Taetae, ini bukan pertanda baik."

…

Kino - Mina side.

mereka bertarung dengan seorang anak bernama Sangwoo, si bocah peledak. Sangwoo melemparkan _grenade_ ke arah mereka dan ditahan oleh Kino menggunakan airnya yang ia ubah menjadi seperti tameng, dan Jieun menyerang menggunakan monster daun, tapi sepertinya minwoo lebih cerdik dengan mengubah monster Jieun menjadi bom ketika ia sentuh.

"kalau kalian menyentuhku, kalian akan meledak!" teriaknya bangga. ia melemparkan sebuah time bomb.

Sayangnya, baik Kino maupun Jieun tidak sadar.

 _DUAAARRR!_

bom meledak tidak jauh dari mereka, dan mereka terpental lagi . beruntung Kino membuat permukaan jalan lebih empuk sehingga tidak sakit saat terpental. dengan diam diam Kino membuat tangan dari batu dibelakang Sangwoo dan dengan tiba tiba menepuk Sangwoo hingga ia berteriak kesakitan,

tapi…

 _DUAAARRR!_

tangan batu buatan Kino diledakkan oleh Sangwoo yang menyeringai marah.

"mari kita lihat seberapa jagoan anak anak ingusan ini"

…

sementara di mansion cha...

 _'kenapa kau? mentang mentang kamu jenius kamu tidak berani melawan kami?'_

 _'a-aku tidak takut! akan kubuktikan pada kalian kalau aku berani!'_

 _'hahaha… lihat anak culun itu. ia kalah dan ia masih bersikukuh melawan kita.'_

 _'a-aku tidak kalah!'_

 _BUAKKK!_

 _'ARRRGHHHH!'_

Jinyoung tersadar dari lamunannya. bayangan 5 tahun lalu kembali terlintas di pikirannya. ia berkelahi, dan ia kalah, dan berakhir di rumah sakit dengan tulang tangan yang patah. dan itulah saat ia mendapatkan kemampuan kekkaishi.

 _''lihat. itu anak culun itu. sekarang tangannya di perban, apa ia berpura pura cedera demi mendapat perhatian?'_

 _'demi tuhan, itu memalukan sekali.'_

 _'hahahahahaha…hmft! nghhhh sesak eom-eommahh aahhggg!'_

 _'JINYOUNG SI CULUN ADALAH IBLIS!'_

sekali lagi… ia kembali ke ingatan masa kecilnya, saat pertama masuk sekolah pasca kejadian itu. ya…

ia hampir membuat musuhnya mati kehabisan nafas, jika saja teman musuhnya tidak berteriak dia iblis. 'padahal orang seperti dia pantas mati' pikir Jinyoung saat itu.

Tapi yang terjadi? Jinyoung malah dikucilkan dari pergaulan karena dianggap titisan iblis, yang pada akhirnya membuatnya menjalani home schooling lagi.

itu yang membuat ia takut berkelahi atau bertarung. ia takut terkurung kembali dalam penjara kesepian…

 _TOK-TOK-TOK._

"masuk" kata Jinyoung sambil terduduk melamun.

"ah kukira tidak ada tamu, haha." kata seorang anak laki laki berambut hitam, lalu masuk dan mengambil duduk di samping Jinyoung.

"aku mencari sepupuku, Kim Minseok. kau melihatnya?" tanya anak laki laki itu sambil matanya mencari ke setiap sudut ruangan dan melihat kaca pecah.

"pasti _villeinz…"_ kata anak itu sambil melihat keluar. Jinyoung sedikit kaget mendengar nama itu dan melihat ke arah anak laki laki itu. dan ia hanya tersenyum, menampakkan eyesmilenya.

"ah, kita lupa berkenalan. aku **IM JAEBUM,** sepupu minseok hyung." katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan ke Jinyoung, mengajak berkenalan.

"aku… Park Jinyoung."

 **TO BE CONTINUED DENGAN TIDAK ELITNYA.**

a/n : Hey! Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan sudah review. YA TERNYATA MASIH ADA YANG INGET SAMA FF INI PADAHAL JUDULNYA UDAH DI GANTI HEHE ya pokonya jangan lupa setelah read tinggalkan jejak kalo nggak nanti ff ini diskontinyu lagi terimakasih :^)


End file.
